The Hunt
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: Ino – the broken interrogator who just came back from her two-year mission in Suna. Sasuke – the former traitor who surrendered himself to Konoha a year ago. Both aren't looking for love, but love is on the hunt for them. SasuIno, implied GaaIno&ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt**

**Summary:** Ino – the broken interrogator who just came back from her two-year mission in Suna. Sasuke – the former traitor who surrendered himself to Konoha a year ago. Both aren't looking for love, but love is on the hunt for them. SasuInoGaa

* * *

"Yamanaka Ino has arrived."

I heard the ANBU told the Hokage. Sure, I was kind of nervous coming back to my homeland but what the hell – I might as well deal with this shit. And honestly, bitch really had no choice.

"Yo," I said soon after I entered the Hokage's office. As expected, I saw two familiar faces that I hadn't seen in more than two years. "Long time no see."

Sakura didn't waste no time. She ran towards me and hugged me as tight as she could that I thought she'd actually break every bone in my body. I returned the hug and told her, "Stop acting like I died or something."

When she freed me from her intoxicating hug, she looked at me in the eyes with concern. She obviously found out from Shikamaru what happened to me in Suna."Ino, are you okay – are you hurt – do you want anything –"

I cut off Sakura before she actually went nuts, "I'm fine, forehead girl!"

"Welcome back, Ino!" Naruto grinned at me full of cheerfulness – unlike Sakura, he probably didn't know what happened to me or else, he wouldn't be grinning like this. "You can call me Hokage-sama from now on."

"Congrats on becoming the Hokage." I was genuinely happy for Naruto because he actually had achieved his dream. He was where he wanted himself to be – I envied him. "I'll send you the written report of my two-year long stay in the Wind Country by tonight. I need to rewrite everything since the full report currently looks shit and unorganized."

"You don't have to!" Sakura retorted instead of Naruto. If I knew Sakura would be this concerned, I wouldn't have let Shikamaru told her what happened in Suna. "Rest is what you need to do, not rewrite a damn novel!"

"Sakura-chan is right – I'll understand it either way."

Truth was, I didn't want to rewrite it over again _not_ because I was lazy as fuck – I didn't want to do it because rewriting the whole two scrolls on my mission in Suna would just give me horrible flashbacks of what happened when I was in that place.

"Thank you, Naruto." I appreciated him not wanting me to do any work after a three-day travel just to get here. I turned my head to Sakura and reminded her, "You don't have to worry about me."

Sakura lowered her face and Naruto looked clueless as hell. There was an awkward silence until we heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," said the Hokage. And voila, Sasuke appeared next to me. I hadn't seen him a long time – ever since he went to Orochimaru, never did I see him once. Sure, he was here three years ago when he wanted to kill everyone in Konoha but unlike the most, I never saw him. When I was in Suna, I found out from Shikamaru that he willingly surrendered himself a year ago and my dad was one of the people who had interrogated him.

"Hello, Sasuke." I tried my hardest to give him my best smile but after what went through in Suna, smiling had become one of the hardest things for me now.

He nodded at me and then turned his attention to Naruto. "Why did you call me here?"

"I told you that we are having lunch together at Ichiraku's and since Ino's here, she should come join us."

"I would love to but..." I wanted to, really – but I had more important things to attend to. "I have to check the apartment Shikamaru leased for me."

"You can do that later!" Sakura argued stubbornly. "Look at you, you've lost so much weight. Are you even ninety-pounds?"

I could feel Naruto checking me out from head to toe when forehead said that. "Sakura-chan's right, you are unbelievably skinny – you're like, skinnier now than you were two years ago."

Sakura was dumb sometimes, I swore – and I was the blonde here. She knew what I went through and it was obvious that this was one of the post-effects of..._that_ horrible nightmare.

"It's what I always want anyway," I lied and Sakura knew that. I could feel Sasuke staring at my trembling hand. After losing more than fifteen pounds in ten days, my hands would just start shaking uncontrollably. "I'm really fine."

"If you're hurt, then cry!" Naruto suddenly yelled at me – I was honestly shocked. He then continued, "I don't know what's hurting you but you're not fine. You're not in a great condition – what's the problem? Don't just keep it to yourself, we're your friends you know."

"It's..." I was not ready to open up to everyone yet. "It's nothing...am just really tired from traveling."

Naruto was about to speak but Sasuke interrupted him calmly, "She doesn't want to say it, let her be."

"That's bullshit!" Naruto gritted his teeth before persisting, "If you're not gonna say it, we won't be able to help –"

"Gaara knocked me up and I lost the baby." There, I said it. The words just came out of my mouth. People said that saying what bothered you would make you feel better, but this didn't. In fact, I felt worse – much worse. "Naruto, they killed _my_ baby...and I couldn't do anything about it."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto felt guilty, I could tell by just looking at him. And Sasuke couldn't hide the shock in his face. I focused my eyes at the ceiling to prevent my eyes from watering.

"I'll walk Ino to her apartment," Sakura broke the silence and tension by speaking to Naruto. "You and Sasuke can grab something to eat."

"I told you not to worry about me," I repeated what I said not even ten minutes ago to Sakura. This month had been tough for me – but I promised myself that I would get better. "I'm just a little depressed but I'll be back to my old self again in no time."

"Liar," Sakura uttered darkly. With no more words being said, she left the room alone. I felt bad for shrugging her off because I knew she was just concerned about my well-being but I really didn't want to talk about it. I wouldn't get over this if I kept on telling them what happened – it would just remind me over and over how I lost the life inside me because I wasn't able to protect it.

"Sasuke, walk Ino home instead," Naruto demanded to Sasuke. In response to his command, Sasuke just agreed quietly by nodding his head. Before I could object, Naruto had to continue, "It's an order, Ino."

We turned around and started walking away from the Hokage.

* * *

Konoha didn't look too different from two years ago. Leafy, happy, and nothing like that shithole Suna. I cocked my head a little to glance at Sasuke's face. Just like Konoha, he didn't look too different from the last time I saw him – he just got taller.

"You look the same," I commented carelessly. I didn't mean to say it but my habit of saying what I thought would pop up once in a while.

"You don't."

I must have underestimated him because I didn't think he would say something after that. "And what's so different about me?"

"Your eyes, your hair, and your complexion." When he said that, I raised my eyebrow. I didn't seem to look different the last time I checked. I waited for him to explain what he meant. "The glow in your eyes isn't there anymore, your hair is a little darker than it used to be, and you're two shades tanner."

"Many things can change in eight years, you know." That's right, it had been eight years since the last time I saw him. And four years ago, I was crying like a little bitch when he was proclaimed an S-class criminal. "So...how have you been?"

"Fine."

I smiled a little. He was just like the classical Sasuke – a one-word dude. "What made you come back?"

"Same reason why you did," he directly told me with his normal, emotionless pretty face. "I wanted to start all over again in a clean slate."

"Did you feel better when you killed Danzo?"

"Why are you asking?"

"The ones who killed the baby inside me are the elders from Suna." I wasn't sure if I would tell him that but what the hell, I was sure he would understand me since he was like this too.

"It's not worth it." As expected, he would say that because after all, he went through this phase for years. "Revenge, I mean."

I wanted revenge but chose not to get it. Because I'd only hurt the people I cared about in the process of getting it. Just like Sasuke did.

After walking another block, I stopped in front of a newly renovated building. "This is the apartment Shikamaru leased for me – thank you for walking me here."

He stared at me for a few seconds and walked inside the building without saying anything that's why I had to ask,"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going back to _my_ apartment," he said as he continued walking in. His apartment he said? Did this mean we would be living in the same building? Unwillingly, I followed him just to find out that my apartment was just two doors away from his.

"But I thought you lived in the Uchiha's estate?"

"Too much memories."

I refrained from talking after that because I was the same way. I left Suna because it always reminded me that fucking incident. Truth to be told, my contract in Suna wasn't expired when I left – it wouldn't expire until early next year. It was a thirty-five month contract.

"Sasuke-kun!" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a high-pitched voice by his door. I eyed over my shoulder to see a girl – no, a woman– with a raspberry colored hair and eyeglasses. Karin, wasn't it? I remembered Ibiki-shishou interrogating this girl four years ago.

She seemed to notice my presence. "And who are you – moreover, what the hell are you doing in Sasuke-kun's apartment?"

"I was the apprentice of Morino Ibiki," I filled her in a neutral voice even though I didn't like her tone when she was asking me. "I was there when he was interrogating you about Sasuke-kun and Kabuto."

"And you're here because?"

"It doesn't concern you." Sasuke saved me by answering because really, I had no idea why I was in his apartment. "What are you doing here, Karin?"

I found myself staring at her forehead-protector – since when did she promise her loyalty to Konoha? When I left more than two years ago, she was still imprisoned. Did Tsunade-sama give her a second chance?

When Karin didn't answer Sasuke, I answered for her, "She's here to ask you if you already had lunch."

I swore to God, I was holding back but Karin was too easy to read. She wasn't only an open book, she also had huge font. Karin intensely glared at me and in reply, I gave her the sweetest smile. "You don't have to thank me, Karin."

Knock, knock.

Since Karin was the closest to it, she opened the door – revealing an anxious Shikamaru. "I've been looking for you, Ino."

I got confused. "Aren't we supposed to meet up tonight?"

"I know but..." Shikamaru was obviously bothered by something. Sasuke and Karin were merely watching, waiting for him to continue.

"But what?"

"Someone informed me that Gaara has entered Konoha's main gate."

Suddenly, I felt weak but tried my best to hide it, "So?"

* * *

**A/N:** New multi-shot. I know, I'm disgusting. But I promise to update this one real fast. I have the plot laid out. The farthest this can go is up to six chapters. That's right, I want it short.

Um, reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunt**

**Summary:** Ino – the broken interrogator who just came back from her two-year mission in Suna. Sasuke – the former traitor who surrendered himself to Konoha a year ago. Both aren't looking for love, but love is on the hunt for them. SasuInoGaa

* * *

**Warning: **Profanities ahead. And oh my God, this is _probably_ the loooooooongest chapter I've ever written.

* * *

"So?"

"Stop trying to act like you don't care," Shikamaru stated, very much unhappy. He knew what I went through, and he knew how that hurt me. When he found out what happened to the baby, he abandoned the mission that was given to him and rushed to Suna just to comfort me. "You're obviously not ready to deal with him yet, are you?"

Fucking Shikamaru. But I could live with this, since he was being like this because he cared about me. Cared _a lot_ about me, actually. And I appreciated that.

I could remember clearly how Shikamaru threatened the Suna advisers and leaders when they didn't want to let go of me. Suna still needed me to work for them as the head torturer and interrogator. They insisted that my contract wasn't expired yet, and it was my duty to still work for them.

And that, of course, angered Shikamaru. I could only watch when he almost killed the shit out of one of the advisers – he was so angry that his eyes looked so empty. I hadn't seen those eyes since he killed the men who murdered Asuma-sensei.

"You're right," I admitted because clearly, I could not lie when it came to Shikamaru. It only had been ten days since that incident after all. "I'm still hurt."

"That's why you should not cross path with Gaara while he's in Konoha," he said with serious tone. "He obviously came here for you but try avoiding him as much as possible." Shikamaru's eyes were full of concern. "And to avoid confrontations, have someone beside you at all cost."

"I live alone, Shika." He seemed to forget that. I wish I could move back to my parents' home but I couldn't. I would just worry them with how I was right now. They still didn't know that Gaara got me pregnant and I lost the baby.

"I know you live alone," he answered, almost irritated. "I wanted you to stay with Chouji or myself while Gaara's here but unfortunately, we'll be sent to an important mission tomorrow. I asked Sakura if she could take you but she's too busy managing the hospital. I couldn't ask Naruto because Gaara will be staying at the guest room in Hokage's tower while he's here."

Shikamaru turned his head to Sasuke, who was just listening the whole time next to Karin. "Sasuke, can you look after Ino while Gaara's in Konoha? You're stronger than Gaara and you can most likely protect her from him. And besides, troublesome as it may sound, you've got my trust."

"You don't have to do what Shika tells you to do," I told Sasuke. I didn't want to bother him and seriously, what was I to him anyway? We weren't even friends. Comrades? Not likely because I had never fought alongside him. I glared at Shikamaru. "Shika, you don't need to trouble others for my sake, y'know."

"I trust Sasuke because I've been to dangerous missions with him." Shikamaru's eyes were bore into mine – I hated it when he worried too much about me. "He's very reliable too."

"It's not – "

Sasuke interrupted me before I could even finish my statement. "I'll do it."

I was quite shocked while Karin's eyes had just gone very wide. She seemed to hate the fact that it was okay with Sasuke that I'd get to stay in his apartment while my teammates were not around. I probably would hate it to if I was in her shoes. Stupid bitch made me remember how Sakura and I were when we were younger. The only difference was, this girl loved Sasuke more than Sakura and I ever did.

After thanking Sasuke, Shikamaru gave me an assuring look. "Ino, you'll only be here until Chouji and I get back from that_ very important_ mission."

"What's that mission about anyway?" I was intrigued because this was Shikamaru. And he called this mission a 'very important' one. Usually, he'd call missions 'troublesome' or something close. I knew him very well – he'd never say the word 'important' unless it really, really was very important. He hardly even called S-class missions important."And why is it important?"

"You can't know the details," he said firmly. "Anyways, don't forget that you, Chouji, and I have dinner tonight at the Barbeque Restaurant."

"I won't forget."

* * *

I entered the BBQ restaurant. This place brought so much memories that I couldn't help but smiled. All those good memories that I would treasure forever. Especially the ones with Asuma-sensei.

The waitress led me to a room where Shikamaru and Chouji were at. I was only expecting Shikamaru and Chouji to be there because really, I just wanted a simple dinner with my teammates like the good ol' times that's why I was quite shocked to see all ten other faces.

I smiled at them and memorized their names in my head – Sasuke, Karin, Sai, Sakura, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Moegi, Hanabi, and Konohamaru.

"Hello, everyone." I greeted them and they greeted me back in unison.

"Team eight is on a mission," Chouji filled me in before I could even ask. "And Naruto has to deal with so much paperwork."

I sat between Chouji and Shikamaru. I knew what my teammates were thinking when they invited them here. They wanted me to enlighten them what really happened to me – because they were my friends and they cared.

"Ino-nee is really beautiful," Moegi commented. I'd gotten very close to Team Ebisu before I left Konoha because I needed to supervise them along with my teammates for some time while Ebisu-sensei was away. That's why I wondered why Udon wasn't here tonight. "I absolutely wanna be like you."

"Stop feeding her ego, Moegi," Sakura said jokingly. I was glad that what happened earlier (when she walked out) was not gonna be brought up. "She's already got it huge."

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes at Sakura. "Stop being so jealous."

"What did you say, Ino-pig!"

"You heard me, forehead."

"Here we go again," Shikamaru mumbled tiresomely. "Take it outside so we can eat peacefully here."

Since Sakura and I didn't want to get thrown out we decided to calm down. Everyone started putting the vegetables and chopped meats on the grill. I was happy to see them again.

"I've heard you are really good with seduction missions." Hanabi caught everyone's attention when she randomly directed that statement to me. This girl and I had only talked once or twice before – she must be here to ask me about those missions.

"I don't think this a good time to bring that up, Hanabi-sama," Neji said to his cousin. Neji was the same guy as before – considerate as ever. He would always put others' feelings before his.

"It's alright." I let Neji know – we were ninjas, we couldn't be sensitive about anything at any moment. "What about it, Hanabi-chan?"

"I need advice how to get it done." She tried to drag her eyes away from me – she still wasn't comfortable of the idea of being a future whore. But I guaranteed that she'd get used to it. "I'll be sent to that kind of mission next week and I have no idea what to do."

I was the same way when I started so I understood her. "Lose your virginity to someone who's worth it before going to those missions."

My bluntness seemed to shock everybody. Even Sasuke. However, I was saying the truth. Hanabi's face told me how worried she was.

"But how will she do that if she doesn't have a boyfriend?" Konohamaru inquired, looking clueless as ever. Hanabi looked at Konohamaru as she blushed a little and looked away instantly. I smirked, she was _totally_ into him.

"Did you lose yours before you went to those missions?" Sai asked with that fake smile of his as Chouji choked. Just what the hell was he asking me in front of everyone?

Most were waiting for my reply. "I did."

Awkward silence. I could tell most of them wanted to know who it was. "Only a few know about it."

"It's Shikamaru-nii," Konohamaru blurted out like it was no big deal. I glared at him, the nerve he'd got. I really regretted that Chouji and Konohamaru caught us in Shikamaru's bed the next morning.

When all eyes were on Shikamaru, he could only say one word, "Troublesome."

With great memory that he had, it didn't matter even if it was almost four years ago. I knew he remembered it quite well too. We were both drunk but _not_ too drunk enough not to remember anything. I guessed we were just both horny as hell that night that we couldn't keep our filthy hands to ourselves. After that night, we never mentioned that incident ever again.

"Soooo..." Sakura tried to make it less awkward for everyone by changing the topic. I silently thanked her for that. "Do you feel better...at least a little bit better?"

I smiled before responding.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." All stopped what they were doing (which was eating) for a second when I said that as they grinned at me. "It really made me feel better seeing you all here."

"If you don't mind me asking," Tenten began. "What happened in Suna?"

I put down my chopsticks as I heaved a sigh. I knew they came here because they wanted to make sure I was okay and to know what really happened. "Many hurtful things happened when I was in Suna."

All of them were quiet, waiting for me to continue. And so I did, "The Kazekage and I were...you know, secretly together." I promised myself I was not going cry. "It just all happened so fast – we fell in love and we were happy...we were just contented with each other."

I saw Shikamaru lowering his head – he knew that I was dating Gaara and he never approved of it. He probably had predicted that it would only end tragically.

"Then I got pregnant." I was never really a good story-teller. "And the elders from Suna killed the baby inside me."

Almost everyone was gasping. Some looked at me apologetically. I didn't want to be pitied because it only made me feel pathetic. "Sympathizing makes me feel weak – so please don't."

"Why did they kill it?" Karin asked. "That could be the next heir of the Kazekage – I don't understand their logic."

"It is a written law that all Kages can only marry someone from their own country unless it's political marriage." This was the main reason I hated politics. "And that they can't have illegitimate children with a foreigner." I forced a smile so I could mask the nauseating feeling I felt. "We kept the pregnancy a secret but someone found out about it and reported it to the elders."

"Can't believe they can be so heartless." Tenten was almost in tears when she said that. As a woman, she probably understood what I was feeling. "How can anyone kill an innocent child for that selfish reason alone?"

I just shrugged because I didn't understand how they could either. I wondered if it would have been different if a foreigner fell in love with Hokage. Would the elders of Konoha have killed it too?

* * *

"Why not Nara?" Sasuke asked me indifferently. It had been half an hour since we got back to his apartment and it only had been two minutes since Shikamaru left us alone.

I didn't fully understand his question, although I had a feeling where this conversation was heading. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you pick Nara over Gaara?"

I could only sigh – this question had been asked lots of times but my answer remained unchange, "You know, Sasuke, I hurt plenty of men in the past," I began as I focused my eyes to his. "And the last thing I want is to hurt him or take any risk to put our friendship on fire."

He stayed quiet so I went on, "We are better off as friends. Best friends."

Knowing that he_ still_ wasn't going to say anything, I asked to avoid the unwanted silence, "So, what's our sleeping arrangement?"

"You'll take the bed, I'll take the couch," he answered without any hesitations. Somehow, I felt bad that he had to sleep on the couch but what the hell, I was the woman here. It was just about right that he would offer me his bed.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

Since I didn't feel very comfortable wearing my ninja outfit – turtleneck crop-top with thick shinobi vest on top – I started removing the vest and unbuttoning my top. Call me shameless or slutty or anything derogatory, I would not care one bit. Who the hell in the right mind would want to wear something so uncomfortable in their sleep in the middle of summer anyway? I wasn't about to let myself get suffocated and die because of it. Seriously, how lame would that death be?

Not only that, when you got used to one thing very comfortable, giving it up was twice as hard as you'd think. Sleeping in your _birthday suit_ felt like heaven – Anko-sensei introduced me to that idea and damn, I was so glad she did. So, blame it all on Anko-sensei.

"What are you doing?"

"Stripping," I said with all honesty – because really, that's what I was doing. "It's like, hundred two degrees, Sasuke. Don't worry, I'll leave my underwear on."

See, I was being _so_ considerate – I usually slept with nothing on. After I removed everything but my undergarments, I looked at Sasuke – who had his back turned on me. What a shy boy he was.

"Do whatever you want," he uttered coldly. "I'm going to sleep."

I could only smile – he didn't feel comfortable with this kind of setup that's why before he could walk out of the room, I told him in a joking manner, "Try resisting me, _Sasuke-kun_."

The door closed right after he exited the room. I threw myself into the bed – remembering how tiresome today was made me groan. I sure hoped I'd fall asleep better than I did the last few days – I hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

I hated it when I couldn't fall asleep right away. Laying down in a bed just made me remember...things and people that I should forget.

Argh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_. I hated how that incident would just flashback randomly...especially when I was alone. For some shitty reason, remembering _that_ made me feel lonely as hell. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, a name would constantly repeat in my head.

_Gaara._

That motherfucking son of a bitch, in other words, the man I fell in love with. Seriously, out of all men in Suna how much fucked my head had to be to actually love the _only_ guy I should _not_ be falling for. Sure, he made me happy, he cared about me, he treated me ri – just what the hell was I thinking?

_Ino, get your shit together – you're supposed to hate this guy. Hate him, you hear me? Hate. _

I sat up and turned my head to my right to glance at the clock, _2:33AM_. "Already? Fuck, haven't slept yet."

Had it really been two hours since Sasuke left the room? That was fast. I got up from the bed and put on a plain blue shirt that was sitting on the drawer nightstand. This probably was Sasuke's and he probably wouldn't kill me for wearing his shirt without his permission, right?

Besides, Shikamaru had told him that I left ninety-percent of my clothes in Suna. I was rushing to get the hell out of that hellhole that's why I just took some clothes with me, which were still dirty because I wore those clothing on my way here – and it was a freaking three-day travel.

Since I couldn't sleep, I'd decided to drag my ass in the kitchen to get some milk. I walked quietly to the kitchen, and on my way there, Sasuke was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Or not. He just had his eyes closed.

"I know you're awake." I sat down on the table's edge as I started drinking the milk. "Can't sleep either?"

"Insomnia," he said simply, eyes still shut.

I walked towards him. "Here's some milk." I offered the glass of milk that I was drinking. "It could help."

I'd really thought he would refuse because well, he was Sasuke. And the Sasuke I had known wouldn't drink off of the same glass a girl had used. Oh hell, I was so wrong – he sat up and took the glassful of milk. I watched him as he finished the glass of milk in one gulp. "Do you feel better now, Sasuke-kun?"

He put the glass down on the center table. "Not really."

Then I guessed he left me no choice. I reached for his forehead and told him, "Just close your eyes and relax." I felt him tensed that's why I assured him, "You wish. I won't do anything inappropriate to you, trust me." I pressed my palm on his forehead a little harder as I had my chakra activated. After a minute or so, I took my palm out of his forehead. "You'll fall asleep in ten minutes."

He looked at me, confused. "What was that?"

His head must have felt really light now. "I was curing your insomnia. I researched about it when I was in Suna so I could cure his...I mean, someone's insomnia."

"Gaara's?"

I nodded. "He couldn't sleep, even after Shukaku was taken out of his body...and it was the least I could do for him." I sighed. "It took me two awful months just to develop that technique...and somehow, it was quite worth it."

"Why don't you try it on yourself?" Sasuke asked, curious. "You're having a hard time to fall asleep, right?"

"Funny enough, it doesn't work on me." I chuckled a little bit – it was such a joke that it worked on mostly anybody else but me. "I've trained very hard to have resistance with these kinds of jutsu's to be a good spy-interrogator and this is the downside of it, I guess. Spies or interrogators tend to have resistance from some bad and also some good jutsu's – it's very frustrating sometimes."

Morino Ibiki, one of the men I respected the most, had told me once, 'If you want to be a better spy and interrogator, try to be resistant and disciplined.'

"Well then," I smiled at Sasuke, "good night and have a nice sleep."

Before I could walk back in to the room, I heard him say in a very low tone voice before he fell asleep, "Night."

* * *

**A/N:** I totally credit my lil' bro for the 'insomnia' scene since I'm quite insomniac and I had a fever when I was writing this story. He felt my forehead and he was like, "Sis, wouldn't be cool if you had that Naruto thing power so you could heal yourself?" I just giggled. :)

Some of you have asked – yes, the way I narrate is actually how I speak in real life. You know this if you constantly talk to me. Needless to say, I'm a girl with nasty mouth on her.

Gaara will finally appear next chapter.

Um, reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunt**

**Summary:** Ino – the broken interrogator who just came back from her two-year mission in Suna. Sasuke – the former traitor who surrendered himself to Konoha a year ago. Both aren't looking for love, but love is on the hunt for them. SasuInoGaa

* * *

It had been three days since I started living with Sasuke and really, it was nothing spectacular. Like the old school Sasuke, he would barely talk. He would let me go on and on and on and when I asked his opinion about it, he would ask me what I was talking about. That, by the way, was very frustrating.

I really thought he would be a great listener because he was never a great talker. But _noooo_, he was neither of the two. And by the way, we spent more times more than an average married couple did. Just like what Shikamaru told him, he would never, ever let me out of his sight.

I had to ask him yesterday if he was neglecting his job because of me, and then I found out that Shikamaru had already talked to Naruto and he asked him to appoint Sasuke as my...protector and guardian while Gaara was here. I swore, having a guardian like Sasuke couldn't really be more suffocating most of the times.

In my three days of living with him, I found plenty of interesting things about Sasuke.

He didn't know how to cook.

He couldn't clean.

He never put the toilet seat down after using it.

He never bought fresh veggies or fruits and just always ate just-add-hot-water food.

He could sit on the couch all day and not get bored.

He didn't know how to do his laundry the right way – he never separated light colors from dark colors.

He was more like a typical male than I thought he'd be.

I expected all those things from Naruto. Not from Sasuke. Difference was, with Sasuke, he kept his apartment in order for the most part because he didn't know how to clean to save his life – and Naruto was a different story. It was not a secret to anyone that Naruto was one hell of a messy guy.

So as a result, I felt like I was a babysitter to Sasuke. I did the cooking, the groceries, his laundry, and things he usually didn't do for himself. And no, he didn't want me to do any of them. Yesterday, I got mad at him because he was hiding his freaking dirty clothes from me – but worry not, in the end, I found them easily. They were under the bed I was sleeping in.

Why was I doing all these? One reason: as a proper and beautiful woman, I couldn't stand seeing things not being done the right and best way. I told Sasuke that if I knew that he was like this all along, I would have been turned off and not wasted all those years obsessing over him. This was when he told me that Orochimaru taught him how to fight, not to be a housewife.

But honestly, I was quite glad that I could do things. It helped me get my mind off of things because really, as much I wanted to not remember that incident, it would pop up in my mind quite frequently. Nevertheless, I tried not to think about it as much as possible. I just needed to...to...who was I kidding, that incident still affected me pretty badly. I could clearly remember every single detail of it.

"Are you okay, Ino?"

I got a little startled when I heard Sasuke's voice. I swore to God, each damn time I remembered that incident, I couldn't be myself. I breathed in and out, turned my head over my shoulder, and forced smiled at Sasuke. "Absolutely. Why?"

"You haven't been talking," he retorted with the same emotionless face he always had. "You were spacing out."

I forced another smile. "Whatever, just finish your onigiri so we can meet up with forehead – she, Sai, and Naruto have been waiting."

"Sai?"

"Yes, Sai." I rolled my eyes – his attitude towards Sai wouldn't change anytime soon, anyone could tell. "Actually, he reminded me of you while you were gone...I mean, physique wise you _do_ look like him. His hair is just shorter...and well, he's much paler."

He frowned a little, so I persisted, "To make you feel better...I must say, you have better style when it comes to clothing cause you wear _less _gayer clothes than Sai does." I grinned. "And I like you better than him."

His eyebrow raised, waiting for me to explain why.

"Because you never called me ugly."

"He called you that?"

"Apparently, to him, I was the antonym and the anti-thesis of lovely." Sai was raised to be a douchebag so I couldn't really blame him – he worked for Danzo, enough said. "He was the very first person to call me unattractive and I gotta admit, I was depressed over that for a week." I changed the topic before I ruined this day for myself. "Um, I think you should invite Karin to come along with us to wherever we're going."

His face turned quite sour. "Why?"

"Because for some reason, even though forehead hates her guts, I can't seem to do the same." Karin was nuts about Sasuke even until now, and it totally surprised me that she could forgive Sasuke after he stabbed her four years ago before he killed Danzo. Now, that was _loooove_. "She loves you too much, you know."

The first time I met Karin when she was being interrogated by Ibiki-sensei, she had sad eyes. When asked about Sasuke, she seemed hesitant – her eyes all got teary and I actually felt bad for her.

"I know," was his simple and irritating response. "That's why it's annoying."

"It's hard to find someone like that." I snickered. "You're lucky someone loves you that much."

"Leave me alone." He was already agitated – he hated this kind of conversation. "I'm done with my food, let's go."

* * *

Karin said she would definitely come, but she'd be late. Something about Tsunade told her to do. I didn't really understand what she said but whatever. More importantly, she was going to come.

Sasuke and I were now walking in the street of Konoha. We were about to go to an _onsen_ about four blocks away from our house. "Were there any hot springs in Otogakure?"

See, I was curious. Ever since I started living with Sasuke, I found myself wanting to know how he lived his life when he was in Orochimaru's village. It was not touchy subject for Sasuke – he would just answer me with a grunt or one word. He would never care to explain, which was very annoying.

"No," he replied.

"Well, is there -" I was cut off when we saw a commotion. There were plenty of people and they were holding...weapons and rocks and many things that could hurt anyone. There were also lots of shouting too. Sasuke and I hurried to see what was up.

A kid. These idiots were hurting an innocent and helpless kid.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him!" I didn't really ask it as a question, it was an angry statement. How low could these losers go. There were about thirteen of them, ranging from preteen to adults. "Stop it or I'll kill all of you!"

And they stopped. I looked at the kid – he was wounded everywhere. His eyes told me how terrified he was. I didn't think, I just rushed to him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Don't go near that bastard kid!" One of the people who hurt the kid shouted. It aggravated me, really. "He'll give you bad luck!"

My embrace just got tighter. "What are you talking about? He's just a kid."

"You fool! He's no ordinary kid!" Was his response. I swore I wanted to fucking nail his ass on a fucking wall. "He's the bastard child of the Kage of Yugakure! A slut from our village was impregnated by him and she was killed but she begged to let that bastard live! He should have gotten killed too while he was in her womb because he's a pure disgrace to Konoha!"

That's it, I couldn't handle this anymore without a blood in my hand. I wanted to punch him until his last breath. However, when I was about to punch him something gripped my wrist.

Sand. Fucking Sand.

Green eyes met mine. "I've been looking for you, Ino."

_Gaara_.

Sasuke glared at all the bystanders with his Sharigan before saying, "Leave_._" And everybody left without hesitations.

From Gaara's gaze, I looked at the kid behind me, who was still scared as hell. That's why I assured him, "No one's gonna hurt you anymore." I smiled at him to let him know that I wasn't one of those people. "I'm Ino. What's your name?"

"Dai...Daitaro," the kid said, almost whispering.

I walked towards him and offered my hand, "Come with me and I'll heal you, Daitaro-kun." I turned my head to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, can you please carry him? We'll bring him to the Hokage to make sure he's gonna be safe from now on."

Sasuke nodded and picked him up. Before we could even walk away, I heard Gaara's voice. "We have to talk."

I disagreed. "No, we don't."

"About the baby."

And this made me stop from walking. Gaara and I had never talked about it since the incident – in fact, I never talked to him since then. It hurt too much, knowing some of it was undeniably his fault. "Sasuke, you go ahead and bring Daitaro to Naruto and Sakura."

"Can't leave you here alone." Sasuke's eyes bore into mine. "I swore to Nara to never leave you alone."

"Daitaro-kun needs to be treated immediately," I stated. "Just please go. You don't have to worry, I'll be fine. I'm sure Shika will understand."

He just nodded and suddenly disappeared. Sasuke understood that I wanted to put a closure to what Gaara and I had. This talk _could _make me feel better. I had to do it.

"As you know, the baby's long gone." My eyes were very much unfocused – talking about it with him was far harder than I expected. "All thanks to your village advisers and leaders."

"Come back to me."

My eyes widened – what an unfunny joke that was. "Are you kidding me? I can't even think of forgiving you."

His eyes were blank but I could feel his emotions. And somehow, it made me feel uncomfortable. "One of the main reasons why my baby died is because of you."

He acted confused. I almost believed him that he didn't know what I was talking about. "What do you mean, Ino?"

"You told Temari about my pregnancy." I was trying my best not to have a breakdown. "And she asked Matsuri to tell the elders. Gaara, if you didn't tell her – I would still have my baby right now."

He couldn't hide the shock in his face. "Temari wouldn't do that."

"Ask her." My tears were lingering in the corner of my eyes. Fuck, I shouldn't show any kind of weakness. "When I woke up in the hospital, Shikamaru told me that Temari was acting suspicious that's why I'd decided to read her mind." I looked away. "I saw everything I needed to know in her mind, Gaara – and it almost killed me."

His fists clenched. "If that were the case then why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because they are the most important women in your life," I retorted. I honestly didn't want to sabotage their relationship with Gaara. I also probably didn't want to say it because I didn't want him to be hurt. I'd loved him too much for one. "I know how much you trust them."

He remained quiet as I continued, "And besides, if I told you about it earlier, would you kill Temari and Matsuri for me and for _your_ baby?"

His silence answered me, and it hurt. It was a heartbreaking no.

"Loving you is easily the worst mistake that I've made." It was devastating that I was never his top priority – heck, he would choose his sister and student over me, the girl he supposed to love, and his baby. But I had to be strong – I couldn't let the hate eat me up. That's why I walked away.

* * *

I needed to scream. Or cry. Or just about whatever. I just wanted to feel better. Cause really, this was breaking me. And it was destructive. Ugh.

I did the next best thing, which was go back to Sasuke's apartment. He probably had guessed that I wouldn't feel alright after the confrontation that's why he was here, sitting on the couch – emotionless as ever.

"How's Daitaro-kun?" I asked, just so Sasuke wouldn't bring up what happened. But he knew I didn't feel too good, he felt it. "Did Sakura heal him?"

He only nodded before replying, "He's currently in Naruto's care – he _is _fine but he was looking for you before he fell asleep."

"I wonder if my baby would have had the same experience as Daitaro-kun." Honest to God, it shocked me when one of those idiots who hurt him told me his situation. I guessed what I went through wasn't as uncommon as I first thought.

Sasuke didn't answer because he didn't know. Truthfully speaking, no one knew. But I was sure of one thing, my baby had deserved to live. There wasn't a single excuse that was good enough to justify what they did.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I think I need to get some rest." I wasn't tired, I was just...hurt. I did feel bad that we had to cancel our onsen outing just because of me. Seriously, I hated being the killjoy – that usually was Sakura's or Sasuke's job.

I didn't wait for him to say anything, I just went straight to the bedroom. Like usual, I stripped down to my undergarments before falling back into the bed. I'd had enough for today.

I closed my eyes to stop my eyes from watering. I wouldn't cry. I was not about to. I was strong...and screw my feelings. I would get through this without shredding a tear. I really, really had gotten tired of crying.

Unexpectedly, I felt someone sitting at the edge of the bed. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. Sasuke.

"I want to be alone," I whispered, eyes still closed. I didn't want him to see how empty my eyes looked. "Please."

"Say it."

I was confused. Even though my eyes remained shut, he knew I was confused. He filled me in, "Say what you feel."

Saying what I felt it was. "I think I need a hug."

His voice sounded surprise. "What?"

"A hug," I repeated. "I need one."

I sat up and opened my eyes to see his priceless reaction. He looked as though he didn't know what to do next. I was trying not to laugh. A minute ago, I was depressed but when I saw this face of his...it kind of cheered me up somehow.

"I can't." He averted his eyes from mine. "I never hugged anyone since my parents' death."

I unintentionally brought up the touchiest subject for Sasuke: his parents' death. The subject I never wanted to touch. Now, I felt depressed again...seeing him this unhappy. He looked so sad that I felt guilty.

I breathed in and out. I knew this was idiotic, and I knew this wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't help myself. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him into me until our bodies touched. My face was buried into his shoulder while his chin rested onto mine.

He didn't wrap his arms around my waist until a minute or so. He still didn't feel comfortable being this close with someone. And that I understood because after all, it had been thirteen years since he ever hugged someone willingly. I knew Sakura tried to hug him twice when we were Genins but never he hugged her back. He had always chosen to distant himself from everyone else.

"I'm sorry that I brought it up," I said apologetically as I felt his embrace getting tighter. Obviously, he still wasn't over that massacre. Even though that happened a long time ago. But then again, who was I to judge? He never judged me for getting knocked up by Gaara, so I didn't see why I should judge him. "But I hope this hug makes up for it. It's kinda depressing to see you sad, you know."

I pulled away as I gave him a smile. "So don't be sad anymore, mkay?"

And for the very first time in hell of a long time, I witnessed Uchiha Sasuke smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Expect more GaaIno next chap. :D

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hunt**

**Summary:** Ino – the broken interrogator who just came back from her two-year mission in Suna. Sasuke – the former traitor who surrendered himself to Konoha a year ago. Both aren't looking for love, but love is on the hunt for them.

* * *

"Come back."

Those two words shocked me for a minute. What a shameless bitch this girl was. After everything she put me through, she showed up at Sasuke's doorstep and asked me to fucking come back to _that_ place. To Suna. "Don't make me laugh, Temari."

"I'm begging you." It didn't matter even if she knelt in front of me, I would never forgive her. "Please, Ino – don't do it for me or for the elders, do it for the villagers."

"You're begging me to come back after you asked Matsuri to tell the elders about the baby?" I could only scoff. "They took away my baby's life – do you even how much that hurts?"

She lowered her head to avoid my eyes. "I didn't think they would kill it."

"Bullshit." I wasn't nearly as stupid as she thought. "You knew that they would." Goddamn, I fucking hated her. "And I know why you wanted them to kill my baby."

"I was scared," she half-screamed as she finally looked into my eyes. "Gaara told me about your pregnancy and he also told me he was planning to resign as the Kazekage because he wanted to protect you and the baby from that law." The tears were threatening to fall from her eyes – great, _she_ was about to cry when I should be the one crying. "I didn't know what to do...I was caught whether to tell them or not and then it hit me that our village would go down if Gaara ever resigned."

"Did it also hit you that you killed an innocent and defenseless child in my womb?" I asked, weak and hurt. I wanted to viciously slap her but I promised myself that I wouldn't hurt anyone in this process. No matter how much they deserved it.

"You hurt me and you're here asking me to do you a favor," I analyzed bitterly. She sure as hell had guts and thick face to do this. "Seriously, why are you doing this?"

"Gaara won't leave Konoha without you, Ino." The crack in her voice didn't go unnoticed. "Gaara has stepped down from his position when you left Suna." She once again prevented her eyes from meeting mine. "He chose you over his village...over his people."

I laughed. That's what, huh? Karma was a bitch, that's for sure. Gaara turned his back on his people because the advisers and leaders killed our baby. "That's too bad for all of you then." With baby or not, he still resigned – I was not gonna lie, that made my day. "You didn't only lose your Kazekage, you also lost the best ninja in your village. How sad, isn't it Temari?"

"That's why I'm persuading you to return," she retorted desperately. "Suna needs its Kazekage, it needs Gaara."

"I had a talk with Gaara two days ago and I don't plan on returning to him," I filled her in with a smirk. "I'm undoubtedly the most hurt...so don't blame me for _not_ wanting to come back."

"What do you want me to do, Ino?"

"Kill yourself, Matsuri, and everyone who'd decided to kill my baby," I replied without thinking. I really didn't want to hurt anyone but deep down, that's what I wanted sometimes. How cruel, I knew. I smiled sickeningly sweet at Temari before continuing, "If you can't do that, then don't bother me ever again. Goodbye."

This was where I shut the door in her face.

I sighed and turned my head to Sasuke, who was just sitting on the couch the whole time. "Thank you for not interfering, Sasuke-kun."

"Do you really want that?"

I pretended to not know what he was talking about. "Want what?"

"Them dead." He looked more serious than normal. How annoying was that? I walked towards the couch and sat beside him. "Is that what you really want?"

I thought for a minute before answering. "Sometimes I do want revenge," I confessed. "But then I realized, I don't really need it. And besides, if I chose to get it, I'd only hurt the people who love me." I stared at his eyes. "I don't want to hurt them like you did to us when you seek for it."

"You _loved_ me?" he asked, trying to hide his shock. He probably thought all along that it was just a stupid childhood crush but I was sure it was more than that. I did cry over him after all.

"I'd like to think so." I smiled sadly at him. "Although, Karin and forehead loved you more than I did."

It was true. I _had _loved him a lot less compared to them. Was I willing to give up my life for him like those three without hesitating? I wasn't very sure.

"Why did you?" Apparently, he was curious why I had continued loving him after he betrayed us. Honestly, I didn't know why I'd continued either. I'd always known he wasn't going to come back sooner but for some reason, I'd still hoped that he would.

"I probably tried my best to understand you that's why I couldn't bring myself to hate you." My reply was very much unsure but that was good enough for now. "And I seriously cared about you."

I put my head on his shoulder because I knew he wouldn't care. Hell, I used to jump on him when were younger. He didn't care then, I didn't see why he would care now. After all, this Sasuke wasn't too different from that Sasuke that I'd liked in the academy ages ago.

* * *

"Ino, what does Anko want from you?" Sasuke was appalled. I rolled my eyes – like most men I knew, he wasn't very much fond of Anko-sensei. I wondered why.

"Relax." I assured him. "She's one of my mentors, it can't be that bad."

My assuring didn't quite work on Sasuke. "If she mentored you, then it could."

Okay, so it could be _that_ bad. Anko-sensei was a real bitch and anyone that knew who she was had figured that much. Nevertheless, Anko-sensei was hell of an awesome woman. I had no complaints, really. And besides, she never bored me.

"Let's just go to her place."

I grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him out of his apartment. We walked about a mile to her apartment, which was pretty close to the market place. With our chakra repressed, we knocked on the door and there was no response. Freaking bitch.

"What the hell!" I lost my patience. Why wouldn't she open the fucking door when she obviously was inside? I turned my head to look at Sasuke, "She's not alone, is she?"

"Kakashi's inside too." Sasuke said expressionlessly. "We came at the wrong time."

"Hell no, I ain't going home for nothing." I punched the door and it was crushed. Oops, I didn't mean to punch it that hard. But whatever, Anko-sensei would have done the same thing if I made her wait.

_Oh my fucking..._ My eyes widened, this was so gross.

I snorted in disgust while Sasuke looked away, still emotionless but I could tell he felt uneasy. "You didn't call me here just to see you and Kakashi-sensei stark naked on top each other, did you?"

After they got dressed, I felt the need to ask, "Since when have you been fulfilling Kakashi-sensei's wildest fantasies?"

"For about a year now," she answered as she started pounding herself with lots of dangos. I stared at Kakashi-sensei, who was staring right back at me. I didn't think she would like him, let alone _he_ would like her.

"And you didn't tell me sooner?" I felt somewhat irritated because Anko-sensei had never kept a secret from me. "You're so annoying."

"Chill, blondie." She nastily smirked at me – this couldn't be good. "You haven't been getting some lately, have you?" And then she turned her head to Sasuke. "I'm sure pretty boy here's more than willing to give you some." I glared at her but she had the nerve to continue, "I heard you've been with him since you arrived. How's that?"

For a moment there, I wished I didn't miss Sasuke's reaction on that one – that was, if he had any in the first place. "Why did you call me here anyway?"

"I might have gotten knocked up."

Sasuke and I were stunned. Did she say she might be having a baby? They were doing it without using the proper protection? Then again, I shouldn't be the one talking. And besides, they were much older than me.

It was my turn to smirk. "About damn time you settle your ass down."

"Check it if I really am," she demanded with agitation. How annoying, did she forget she was asking me a damn favor? "Hurry up, blondie."

"Fine." Like I had a choice. But in reality, I was more than glad she would make do this. Anko-sensei was more like a rough older sister to me than a parent. That's why we got a long the best. I began with, "Do you throw up during mornings?"

"Unfortunately."

"How are your breasts?"

"Better than ever," Kakashi-sensei spoke for the first time. I could only smile and when I looked at Sasuke, he was frowning. But that was normal.

"My tits are bigger than usual," she said, grinning widely. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Your menstrual period?"

Kakashi-sensei kept quiet as he shuddered. Anko-sensei elbowed him as she said, "I haven't had it for almost two months."

"Are you hornier than usual?"

"Totally," Kakashi-sensei answered for her as Anko-sensei narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll shut it."

"Have you been peeing a lot?"

"Every five minutes."

"You sure got knocked up." I beamed at her as I pulled her into a quick hug. "Congrats. I'm really, really happy for you."

I felt sad a bit, kind of jealous. If I didn't lose my baby, I would still have had those pregnancy symptoms too. But my happiness for her and Kakashi-sensei was genuine because what made her happy mattered to me the most. "Don't be a bitch, okay? You gotta eat and do what's good for you."

Anko-sensei groaned as I smiled.

* * *

I had the worst luck, I swore. Why? On our way home from Anko-sensei's house, we bumped into Naruto and this time around, I was the one who was dragged to go to a place I didn't feel like going to. Hokage's tower.

"Lighten up, Ino!" Naruto tried to wipe away the frown in my face but obviously, it didn't work. He needed to try harder than that – he knew why I didn't want to be here but he still forced me. Thank goodness Sasuke was here or else... "I called you here because Daitaro-kun wants to see you again!"

"Stop lying," Sasuke told Naruto unhesitatingly. "You're terrible at it."

Just like Sasuke, I could see through his lies too. I was a spy-interrogator for fuck's sake. I knew why I was here, and I was pretty sure Sasuke did too. This asshole wanted me to talk to Gaara.

"Shika will kill you, Naruto." What I said was the truth, Shikamaru clearly asked him not to intervene in this. But Naruto never followed a damn rule. Fucking Naruto. "He really will and I won't let anyone stop him from doing so."

"You're being unfair to Gaara." Naruto's eyes were focusing onto mine. He was serious about this – did Gaara really tell him what happened? Only a few people knew the whole story, and Gaara wasn't one of them until two days ago. "He didn't really do anything – it is not fair that you left him when it's not really his fault."

"Do you even know what happened to them?" Sasuke furiously demanded an answer from Naruto. I did understand why Sasuke was being like this. He was being a friend to me – I was glad, to be honest, because I desperately needed one right now. "If she didn't want to settle things with Gaara right now, then don't force her to. Nara asked you to stay away from her business for a reason, so don't interfere."

"Shikamaru asked me to stay away because he doesn't want them back together!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, who looked as though he was about to attack Naruto. This was the first time I saw him getting really angry. "Shikamaru loves her for a long time now and he sees this as an opportunity for himself!"

I could barely think, I just found myself slapping Naruto as my eyes watered out of animosity. "I know him more than you do, _Hokage-sama_." The tears were threatening to fall, I felt so debilitated. "Shika is the most selfless person I know. And he will never do anything selfish just to get me. He's this person who will give up his happiness for mine – this person who's willing to sacrifice his life just to protect mine." I pulled Sasuke's arm, ready to leave but looked back at Naruto for the last time. "Apologize to him when he comes back from that mission of his."

* * *

We got home an hour ago and I still didn't feel any better. Not because of what he said about Shikamaru because clearly, he was wrong on that one. It was what he said about Gaara that was driving me nuts.

"Am I really being unfair?" I asked Sasuke, wanting to know what he really thought. What Naruto said was stuck in my mind – was I really being biased when it came to dealing with Gaara? I really didn't know.

"No." His answer made me feel better, it really did. "You're still hurt – why would you forgive him if you weren't ready? No one wants a half-assed forgiveness, Ino."

"But Naruto..."

"That dumbass doesn't understand what you feel and the situation itself," Sasuke persisted. "He considered Gaara's feelings but he hardly considered yours. Once he realizes his mistake, he'll come to you and apologize."

Sasuke was never really the talkative type, but I was happy that he actually was one today. "And no matter how you look at it, Gaara has his faults. For one, he didn't read the situation both of you were in – if he wanted to protect you or your child, he would have had resigned automatically soon after you told him about the pregnancy." His eyes were very intense but comforting. "Ino, he didn't have to tell his sister about your pregnancy before resigning but he still did. He didn't intentionally hurt you but he failed to predict the possible outcomes of his actions."

I came into a realization that Sasuke had been reading and analyzing my situation all along – apparently, he cared. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." I snaked my arms around his body to show him gratitude. To show him that I appreciated him being there for me. "I'm so glad someone understands."

"Nara and Akimichi do too." He was right, my teammates understood too, but they weren't here. They were villages away from me, and it sucked. I wondered if they were doing fine – I couldn't help but felt worried since they didn't tell me anything about that mission of theirs.

"Yeah but you've been by my side for the last five days." I let him go and took one small step backward to stare at his dark eyes once again. "I know you're here with me because you have to - I mean, it's your job," I tiptoed and leaned in to plant a small kiss at the side of his mouth – he deserved it, "_but still_, I'm really thankful that I have you here beside me."

This time around, it was Sasuke who pulled me into a warm and comforting hug.

* * *

**A/N: **Barely any humor, I know. But I needed to get that 'dark' mood. Sorry I lied, there aren't any GaaIno interactions in this chapter. Next chapter, I promise – it's likely to have more next chap because seriously, she has to talk to him eventually. And one question, should I extend?

Um, reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hunt**

**Summary:** Ino – the broken interrogator who just came back from her two-year mission in Suna. Sasuke – the former traitor who surrendered himself to Konoha a year ago. Both aren't looking for love, but love is on the hunt for them.

* * *

Sasuke was not happy, I could just tell. He might have not been showing it but I knew he wasn't happy. I'd been living with him for eight days now and even without showing any emotion, I'd learned to read him for the most part. And right now, he _really_ wasn't happy.

"Are you still thinking about what those bitches said?"

Earlier today, when we were strolling down in the streets of Konoha, we'd overheard some whores talking about him. Sure, they had complimented how hot and strong Sasuke was but after all those flattering remarks, they'd said something..._bad_ about him. They'd called him a heartless monster.

I'd been with him for eight damn days and really, this was the first time I'd heard people talking bad about him. They still couldn't forget what happened three years ago, when he'd become that criminal who killed many people because of hatred.

"No."

"I'm a spy-interrogator," I reminded him, just in case he'd forgotten. "You can't lie to me."

"Then why ask if you already knew." His voice sounded cold – and really, I didn't think he'd make a big deal out of that. I thought Sasuke didn't care about what people thought of him...but apparently, he did. And honestly, that was so human of him.

"Look at me." When he didn't comply to my order, I walked towards him to cup his face and forced him to look at me in the eyes. "You _were_ a horrible,_ horrible_ person – and we both know that." Truth to be told, he really was and I wasn't gonna lie about that. "But you've changed."

"You can't be too sure about that."

"Don't make me laugh." I let go of his face but his eyes didn't leave mine. "If you were still _that_ Sasuke, you wouldn't have taken me into your home." I couldn't believe that Uchiha Sasuke was actually doubting himself. "You wouldn't have looked after me or comforted me when I badly needed it – Sasuke, you've been nothing but a good friend to me," I admitted as I gently rubbed his cheek with my thumb. "Like, seriously."

He didn't say anything after that, but I really hoped he felt better.

* * *

"One miso soup, please," Sakura ordered as she grinned brightly at Ayame. Sakura and Karin stopped by today to invite me and Sasuke to have lunch with them. Don't ask me why Sakura and Karin were together because I really had no idea why. After ordering, Sakura turned his attention to me to ask, "So have you talked to him yet?"

"Once," I replied as I separated my chopsticks to two. "Six days ago. He asked me to come back to him and I refused."

"Why _not_?" Karin was disappointed, of course. She hated the fact that I lived with Sasuke and really, that was understandable. She could hardly hang out with him ever since I came here. "Give him a chance, will ya?"

Sakura and I rolled our eyes at Karin.

"Bite your tongue." Sakura made a face to Karin. "First of all, Gaara hurt Ino and I doubt you'd come back to him if you were in her shoes." Sakura sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Though, I'm glad you're easier to deal with now – you were so irritating when you just came back."

"Forehead." I arched my eyebrow, annoyed. "What do you mean by that?"

"You pretended that you were alright when everyone knew you were not," Sakura stated, somewhat worriedly. "It didn't look pretty, you know." She gave me a sad smile. "And it got me and your teammates _more_ worried about you – so don't do that no more, 'kay?"

I nodded. "Am sorry I got you worried." I felt bad that I made them worry about me by trying to hide what I'd really felt. "I just didn't know how to approach everyone and...I was _very_ overwhelmed." I breathed in and out. "I didn't want anyone to pity me."

"Well, are you getting better?" Karin suddenly asked. "I heard Gaara actually resigned for you...and if you think about it, that's kinda a huge thing." I forgot that Karin worked as a spy for Ibiki-sensei, so she obviously knew what was happening – hell, I might even get assigned to work with her when I started working again. "He must have loved you a lot to have the balls to do that."

"Love isn't the only reason why he resigned," I said as I stared down at my ramen. "He also felt really guilty about it."

Sakura shrugged. "I would be too if my baby mama were never at the top of my priority list until she had a miscarriage."

"Never at the top?" That caught Sasuke's attention because for the first time, he'd spoken. And then he looked at me, "What does Sakura mean by that?"

"Everything came first before me." I gulped, trying to convince myself that was okay. "It's like, I never really had him beside me. I mean, at first I didn't really care because I understood his duty as the Kazekage..." I paused to take a deep breathe again before continuing. "But then I got pregnant and I told him right away because I needed someone...you know, to be with."

"And how far along were you when you told him?" Karin questioned with curiosity.

"Three weeks," I simply retorted. "Back to what I was saying before Karin rudely interrupted me – I needed someone to hold my hand and all those things...but he like, became more distant when he found out about my pregnancy. And of course, I felt alone because really, I had no one since we kept it as a secret."

"And how far along were you when he planned to resign?" This time, it was Sasuke who asked. I told many things to Sasuke but I never really talked to him about my relationship with Gaara, unless he'd ask. And the greatest thing about Sasuke was, he never asked plenty of questions.

"Almost eight weeks when he stupidly revealed to Temari that I was pregnant with his baby." And now that I thought about it, he waited almost five weeks to plan his damn resignation – Sasuke was right, if he really did want to protect me and the baby, he would have resigned right away.

"If you were his top priority, he wouldn't have waited that long," Sakura said what I was thinking. "You really should have gone out with Shikamaru instead – at least he'd never hurt you." She told me this probably a thousand times already. I just continued eating my ramen, not bothering to answer Sakura because seriously, I'd explained this to her countless of times.

"Not gon' lie, this has been bugging since I found out about you and Gaara," Karin started and I waited for her to continue, "but_ like_, how did you get him to sleep with you?"

I choked on my ramen as Sasuke handed me a glass of water. Karin then again persisted, "I mean, he seems to be the cold, stoic, serious type that would find _you_ annoying."

"I spent my first six months in Suna being by his side and you know...things happen." I really didn't know how to explain how. "We...we fell in love, I guess...and I felt happy even though...um, you know..."

"You were never his top priority?" Karin finished my statement. "No, seriously, how did he make you happy if he was neglecting his duty as your boyfriend?" And then Karin's face lit up. "Ohmigosh... don't tell me he was _that_ good or...was it just _really _big?"

Sakura spitted her drink as soon as she heard Karin's questions. "Karin, what the hell!"

"Shut up, you prudent virgin." Karin told Sakura, who was now beet red – I didn't know why she was blushing, was it because she was embarrassed or angry? I couldn't tell, really. "This is why I hate hanging out with you!"

"Bitch, how dare you!"

"Prude!"

"Cougar!"

"Virgin!"

"Look who's talking!"

I smiled a little. Karin and Sakura might never become friends anytime soon but I knew that they'd have each other's back when needed. "Shut up, you two – you're disturbing Teuchi-san's other customers."

The Ichiraku's owner just grinned at me. "I'm used to this – it used to be you and Sakura-san arguing over the smallest thing, right?" He made me remember, and I did. "But things changed – it is Karin-san who argues with her now, and by the way, I'm glad to see you back here in Konoha."

"Thank you." I smiled again – I was glad many people in Konoha were very much welcoming. He went back to the kitchen as Sakura and Karin calmed down a little, but both of them had their arms crossed over their chest, still not looking at each other. I could only roll my eyes at them. "How mature."

We continued eating and talking until I felt people behind me. All four of us looked – Naruto and Gaara. Naruto was the first one to talk, his eyes unfocused, "Hey guys."

Sakura and Karin acknowledged them while Sasuke and I just sat quietly and went back to our ramen. While I knew that wasn't the maturest thing to do, I couldn't help myself – after I slapped Naruto, I didn't know how I would be around him...should I act as though it never happened or should I give them a fake smile? I wasn't sure.

"Aren't you gonna apologize to Ino?" Sasuke asked Naruto, still not taking his eyes away from his ramen. "Don't you owe her one?"

"I do." I heard Naruto say. "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have said any of those. I didn't realize until we talked that you're more hurt than anyone else. I'm really sorry – and I'll apologize to Shikamaru when he comes back from his mission."

I eyed over my shoulder, forcing a smile at Naruto. "It's no big deal, Hokage-sama."

Sakura looked confused – great, Naruto didn't tell her so now she'd be all pissed off that I didn't say anything to her earlier. "Naruto, just what the hell did you do to Ino?"

"Hokage-sama didn't do anything to me," I told Sakura, who was getting more impatient each second. She knew something was up, and she would nag me later to no end. "Let it pass, Sakura."

Sakura just looked down. "If that's what you want."

"Ino, please talk to Gaara." It was Naruto's plea – he would never leave me alone, would he? "I really didn't know what happened but I feel like, you need to talk to each other."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Think about what _she_ feels, not what you feel."

"It's okay, Sasuke." I stood up and faced Gaara. I might as well deal with this, Naruto wouldn't leave me alone anyway. Ugh, now, I'd have had to apologize to Shikamaru too. "Follow me, Gaara."

* * *

My feet led us to the field full of assorted flower, this was where I'd met Sakura for the first time. I brought Gaara here because being here calmed me...and the flowers that I loved so much made me feel at ease. I sighed, hoping this would be good.

"Why do we have to talk?" I asked, because I was pretty sure that I made it _so_ clear to him that I regretted having him in my life. There should be no discussions after that.

He sat next to me. "Because I have to win you back."

"I loved you – and really, I still do," I stated the obvious. "But I don't want to keep going anymore because you've hurt me enough."

"I have." He knew it, and I knew it. A person could only take so much, and I wasn't about to let myself get hurt again. Honestly, I felt somewhat traumatized. "And I'm regretting that, Ino."

"I know you didn't want to hurt me." His eyes softened, I noticed. "But even though it's not intentional, the damage has been done." I focused my gaze on my feet as I asked him what I'd been wanting to know, "Gaara, I've been meaning to ask this but...did you want that baby?"

He nodded – what a liar.

"Then why did you not stay by my side when I needed you to?" I felt my heart ached, remembering how he was to me while I was pregnant was kinda torturous. "That's the only thing I asked from you, and you still couldn't give it." I smiled sadly at myself – I felt lousy. Really, it made me question myself who I was to him. "Why?"

"I had to stay away from you to protect you," he began as I kept quiet. "If I'd stayed with you, the council would ask too many questions and we'd be revealed."

_Oh my God..._

My eyes widened as the tears started falling unconsciously, why didn't I realize this sooner? "You knew about that law all along, didn't you!" I stood up, trying to keep a lengthy distance from him. "And you knew I didn't know about it – I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I couldn't accurately explain what I was feeling – I felt angry, betrayed, and hurt all at once. "I could have protected my baby by leaving Suna if you told me about the law right away!"

"I didn't want to lose you!" He yelled before walking towards me and grabbing my shoulders. It wasn't fair that I only found out about that written law _after_ I lost my baby when he'd always known about it. He then continued in a low-tone voice, "Ino, listen to me."

"Don't touch me." I tried to get get away from his grasp because really, I didn't want him near me. I felt as though I wanted to throw up – I felt shit that even the most beautiful flowers couldn't make me feel better. "You disgust me so stay away."

I broke down to my knees, I felt weaker than ever. The word vulnerable was an understatement to what I was feeling. My body stiffened a little bit when I felt arms wrapping around me. I looked up to see who it was – it was Sasuke. I must have been so distracted not to notice him right away. He didn't come alone because a couple feet away from us, Naruto was standing next to Gaara.

"You're shaking," Sasuke said to me, while stroking my hair. "Are you happy now, Naruto?"

"I..I j-just w-wanted to help," Naruto stuttered – he felt bad, that was apparent. "I-Ino...I'm..."

"Save it." Even if it was a whisper, Naruto heard me. I was not about to lie, I blamed Naruto for pushing me to do this but I blamed myself even more for being this weak. For not being able to take something like this without looking and feeling this pathetic.

* * *

"You were unconscious for almost four days," Sasuke informed me right after I woke up as I found myself in the hospital, wearing a bleached white hospital gown.

I was trying to remember what happened to me but for some reason, I couldn't remember. "Why was I unconscious?"

Sakura entered in the room as she answered my question, "Mental breakdown."

Mental breakdown? _Me_, having a mental breakdown? Impossible. Mind was my forte for God's sake. I didn't understand why. I had encountered powerful A-class and S-class criminals and never did I have a mental breakdown after interrogating and torturing them. "You're lying."

Sakura shook her head. "You're emotionally exhausted." She still had her worried look in her face – I told her not to worry about me! "I thought you were doing better and then I'd find you getting confined here!" Sakura started crying..._crying for me_. This was the first time I ever saw her cry for me. "We had to call Tsunade-sama because you could have..."

"Oh Sakura..." It didn't feel good that I had her worried about me again. "Forgive me."

She must be really scared because it was not normal for us Yamanaka's to have mental breakdown or emotional exhaustion. We were trained to control our minds since we were very little and this was..._rare_.

"So..." I didn't know if this was the good time to ask this but what the hell. "Is he still here?"

Sakura answered me by nodding her head silently. "And I don't think he'll leave anytime soon."

Dammit.

* * *

**A/N:** For some reason, I really had a hard time writing this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hunt**

**Summary:** Ino – the broken interrogator who just came back from her two-year mission in Suna. Sasuke – the former traitor who surrendered himself to Konoha a year ago. Both aren't looking for love, but love is on the hunt for them.

* * *

I looked at her, trying to ignore the fact that she'd been like this since she got out from the hospital. And that had been two days ago. I thought she couldn't get more annoying when she talked nonstop, but I was wrong because I couldn't stand it when she wasn't saying anything at all.

She hadn't been eating or sleeping. She just had been laying in the bed, her face buried into the pillow. She would just get up when she needed to use the bathroom. Her talk with Gaara, almost a week ago, had taken a great toll on her. And I couldn't do anything.

I walked towards her, holding a tray. "You have to eat."

"Not hungry," she retorted uninterestedly, her face still in the pillow. I could see her body would tremble once in a while and I didn't want to sound paranoid or anything but that was not healthy. Thinking about it, she looked skinnier now than she was back then when she just came back.

"Nara will be back tonight," I informed her, knowing this would get her interested. "He'll hate to see you like that."

Dragging her face out of the pillow, she stared at me. She looked...stressed. The bags under her eyes were bigger than an insomniac's. Had she been crying without me noticing? Possibly.

When she told me about what Gaara did, which was hid from her that he knew about the law, she didn't cry. She was trying not to anyway. At first, I really thought she'd known about the law all along that's why they kept their relationship as a secret. Apparently, that wasn't the case – they'd hidden their relationship because they wanted to keep their privacy.

I had to admit, I didn't know about that law either. Not plenty of people knew – it wasn't the law that teachers in the academy taught to kids. Political laws were never taught to children unless they were born in a political family. Like the Sarutobi's.

"Really?"

I nodded as her face lit up a little bit. I handed her the tray as she stared down at the pudding before looking at me to say, "Thank you for not leaving my side – truthfully, it's kinda sad that this is my last day here."

She was right; after this day, she would be gone. My life would be back to what it was before she came back. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry that I've been so down for the last two days," she sincerely apologized as I noticed a hint of sadness in her small smile. "It's just that...I can't find any reason not to feel down whenever I think of him."

I understood her. I was the same way whenever I thought of Itachi before it was revealed that he wasn't really the bad guy. It was a hurtful feeling, especially thinking about the what if's and what could have's. And I knew that she was thinking about those while laying down in the bed with messy hair and puffy eyes.

"I didn't mind," I lied because I had minded that she was starving herself and not talking at all. I'd know something was wrong when she stopped talking because Naruto was the same way. Then it hit me, was I being worried about her?

"Good to know." She smiled again, looking so weak. "And stop worrying about me too much, you know."

She knew? I had tried to act indifferently. And to be honest, I knew for a fact that I wasn't looking paranoid either. "You're full of yourself – I wasn't worried."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "Sakura told me you never left me when I was unconscious in the hospital." This time she slyly grinned at me – that damn Sakura. "And besides, don't think I never noticed you secretly checking up on me while I was crying like a little bitch in this room for the past two days." And then she breathed in and out. "But really, I owe you so much."

Our conversation was interrupted when we heard someone knocking on the door. I walked up to the door and opened it. It was Nara – he came back earlier than we anticipated.

"Oh my God! Shika!" Ino immediately stood up and carelessly threw her arms around his neck. Shikamaru smiled faintly but very visibly as he hugged her back. She pulled back to ask, "Hey, how's the mission?"

"It went well," Nara answered. I didn't exactly know what the mission was about, but I figured that whatever this mission was, it was for Ino's sake. Perhaps a revenge to Suna's advisers and leaders? I wasn't really sure because Nara didn't disclose anything to me before going to that mission. "How are you?"

Ino looked down. "I did something I wasn't supposed to do." She was trying to avert her eyes from his. "I'm sorry."

"You talked to him?"

"Twice," Ino replied, feeling guiltier – I could just tell by her reaction. "I mean...Naruto insisted and..."

"Naruto?" Nara wasn't very thrilled knowing that because he had told Naruto that he shouldn't butt into Ino's business. "That idiot..."

Nara was anything but stupid. He'd probably predicted way before it happened that Ino would only get hurt more if she'd decided to talk to Gaara. Nara fixed his eyes on her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"No." She didn't lie because Nara had already known the answer before he even asked. "He's known about the written law all along and he didn't tell me. I could have saved my baby by leaving Suna but he was so selfish."

This time, it was Shikamaru who initiated the hug by pulling her close. "Of course, he knew," Nara said as he sighed heavily. "That's common sense – but you probably would have figured that out way sooner if you weren't so depressed. He was scared to lose you, like I was when I found out that you were dating him."

I didn't complain very much but this was getting awkward for me. But I wouldn't leave, this was my damn apartment.

He let her go as she pointed her head to me. "I guess this is a goodbye, huh?" Her smile was even sadder than before and I knew I wasn't very happy as well. I was never good with goodbyes. Without any given consent, she suddenly embraced me. "Thank you so much and I'm glad I became good friends with you, Sasuke-kun."

She backed off and snickered at me, "So see you around Konoha?"

I could only nod – I really had no idea what to say. All the words were stuck in my mouth.

* * *

It felt unbelievably quiet and...empty in this apartment. She only had lived with me for two damn weeks and I found myself not getting used to not having her around. Whether she was quiet or not, it still felt different when she was here.

I tried to convince myself that it was a good thing that she wasn't here anymore because this way, I got to have my bed and privacy back but it didn't work. Since when did this apartment feel so empty? Not that I would say that to anyone.

"Come in," I said as I felt a chakra by the door. "Don't just stand there."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Karin stepped in and beamed widely at me. "I heard Shikamaru came five hours ago to pick her up." It looked as though she couldn't get any happier. "Your apartment's peaceful again."

When I didn't say anything, her grin disappeared as she continued in a gloomy tone. "You don't like that she's gone, do you?"

"Stop assuming stupid things." Admittedly, she was somewhat right – I didn't dislike the idea of her being here. "And who told you I wanted to live with her?"

I knew she wanted to say something but instead, she just forced a smile on me. How annoying.

"Why are you here?"

"Um, you might want to know," she dramatically paused as I furrowed my brow, "but I do think Gaara wants to take Ino back in Suna forcibly if she won't come with him willingly."

I successfully hid my shock. If this came from Karin, it might be true. Karin was a good information-gatherer and she was always well-informed, even if they liked it or not. "Why do you think that?"

"I accidentally overheard Gaara's talk with Naruto."

"Accidentally?"

"Not really," she confessed. "But I did hear that Gaara really wants her back – I mean he sounded like a nut-job – you know, a person in love – when he was talking about getting her back."

"Gaara wouldn't do anything to hurt her if he really loved her."

"He already did, remember?" Karin had a good point. If he hurt her before because of his selfishness, why wouldn't he do it again? "And it was all because he didn't want to lose her." She tried to prove her point further by persisting, "I know a thing or two about loving someone and if you're really under that wicked spell of love, there's nothing you can't and won't do. Trust me."

"Why are you telling me all these?"

"Because."

I waited for her to explain because that one word didn't answer my question. "Because she needs to be saved and you care."

"Tell me." I started wondering because I had no idea why she was acting like this all of sudden. It seemed so out of character for her to do something like this, honestly. "Why are you doing this for her, Karin?"

"She's bitchy but she's hell of a good person." She cocked her head to the left to not meet my eyes. "And this might sound funny and gross all the same but she's the first girl to ever treat me as a friend – she's not judgmental and she understands why I love you." This time she looked into my eyes. "So you gotta save her."

Looking back at it now, I remembered Ino telling me that even though Sakura hated Karin's guts, she couldn't do the same. And Ino had always been telling me how lucky I was to have someone love me as much as Karin did. Ino also never failed to invite her whenever we had to go eat somewhere. I just realized, she _really did _consider her a friend.

"Nara would do that if she really needed to be saved."

"But you'd want to save her too, wouldn't you?"

Her question caught me off guard. I didn't quite understand what she meant by that. "What?"

"Don't you see yourself whenever she's troubled?" Her voice cracked a little bit, she was tensed. "You've been worrying about her and that wasn't part of your job, Shikamaru only instructed you to look after her, not worry about her." I didn't get what she was trying to say. "And you hugged her and comforted her – you're Uchiha Sasuke, you don't hug or comfort _anyone_."

I refrained from speaking so she went on, "She did what me and Sakura couldn't do – which was break those walls around you – she did that within two weeks – and the funny thing is, you didn't even freaking notice it."

She was right, I wasn't even aware of what Ino had done for me until now. Nara was also right, women were troublesome because they noticed every single detail in this damned world.

"She's not going anywhere," I assured Karin. "I'll make sure she won't."

Karin smiled.

* * *

When Karin, Sakura, and I got into Nara's apartment, Ino was already sobbing. Shikamaru was furious, and no one could blame him. I hadn't seen Shikamaru this mad.

"What happened?" Karin asked, after gathering all the courage to do so. "I mean, hadn't it been just a day since you started living with Shikamaru and both of you already have already gotten in a huge fight?"

It was a very nice morning until we entered Shikamaru's flat. Karin had no luck because Ino only shook her head and not say anything. On the other hand though, Sakura took a different approach. She grabbed Ino's shoulders so firmly until she looked at her eyes.

"Please tell me why you're crying." It sounded as if Sakura was pleading to her, and it also seemed that Sakura's method worked perfectly fine. From her shoulders, Sakura's hands went into her face to wipe those tears away. "But before that, fix yourself first – it doesn't look right seeing you being like this."

By this, Sakura meant all torn up and broken. Something really bad had happened, judging from Ino's face. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say, so I just let Sakura and Karin do the talking. They were better talkers, I guessed.

"You see," Ino said as the room went quieter, "I'm getting married."

After sinking what she had said, Sakura's eyes widened as they started sparkling. Sakura suddenly stood up and turned her attention to an angry Shikamaru. "You've finally proposed! Shikamaru, con–"

Nara cut her off bitterly, " – it's not me that she's getting married to."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"But didn't you say you hated him!" Karin tried to argue, feeling as if she was misunderstanding the situation Ino was in. "Why are you – wait, oh my gosh!" Karin looked like she had just remembered something important. "A forced and political marriage arranged by the Hokage, isn't it?"

I was quite surprised myself. When Ino refused to say anything, I knew Karin hit the bulls-eye.

"What!" Sakura's voice probably sounded the most shocked out of anyone. Like me, she probably couldn't believe that Naruto would pull a stupid shit like that. "Shikamaru, did you already kill Naruto because it is _very_ understandable if you did."

"That Gaara dude is surely a fucking nutcase," Karin pointed out the obvious. Not only that was just foul shot by him, it was also very immature. And before all of this, I'd really thought Gaara was a mature person. Karin said the truth, nothing was impossible for someone who's in love – this love changed him...for worse. "Willing or not, he is gonna take you back – such a bitch move from him, lemme tell ya."

"But why would Naruto comply to that?" Sakura asked, and I did want to know as well. Naruto knew he'd hurt Ino enough for butting in, then why the hell would he still involve his ass in her situation?  
"Does he really want Gaara to be happy while Ino is suffering?"

"Not Naruto's _entire_ fault this time." Nara glared at Ino – did Ino want this? I doubted. "He's given her two choices and she's leaning toward saving those civilians in Suna. Naruto will be back later to get her answer."

This somewhat angered me so I asked, "Ino, what the hell does that mean?"

"I feel bad that those innocent people have to suffer because their stupid Kazekage wouldn't come back to them without me!" Ino screamed, looking kind of paranoid – she looked as if she had no choice but truthfully, she did. "When I found out from Naruto that the people in Suna are not doing okay because they don't have anyone to lead them...I felt..._I felt guilty_. Temari is right, they need Gaara!"

She was blaming herself for this and she was forgetting that she was the victim here. She was driving me nuts for being so confusing and inconstant – why the sudden change of heart? Just nine days ago, she made Temari sure she wasn't coming back to Suna. And not only that, she had been crying her ass off because of Gaara.

"You moron," Karin began. "It isn't your damn responsibility to go back there – you're not fucking obliged to. It isn't your fault that their leader chose you over them. This is why I hate you Konoha ninjas – physically, they're strong but emotionally, they're idiotically weak."

"But –"

"I know you feel bad for them blah, blah, blah – you already said that shit," Karin interrupted her. "But don't make this your responsibility because it fucking isn't. You left Suna because their douchebag elders killed that thing in your belly. It is just too dumb that you're going to give up your happiness forever and move back to that place because you feel sorry and guilty that they're doing bad because their leader ditched them." Ino looked up to Karin with surprised look on her face. "Get your bitch ass up and stop crying because you look pathetic and ugly when you do and I don't like being friends with pathetic and ugly bitches – that's probably why I'm not friends with Sakura."

Ino smiled before Sakura started fighting with Karin verbally, which I ignored. But I was secretly thankful that both Sakura and Karin came with me here.

"Karin has a point," Nara said. "When Naruto drops by tonight to get your answer, tell him that you're not going back there and you will definitely _not_ marry Gaara – even if you care deeply about the civilians in Suna."

"I agree but," Sakura looked unsure, "I think Ino should persuade Gaara into returning to Suna. I mean, Ino seems to care hella lot about those civilians in Suna and it'd make her feel better if he'd leave Konoha and lead Suna again."

I knew where Sakura was going. Ino had always that soft spot for those innocent people who just got dragged unconsciously to what the hell was happening. Ino would still feel guilty and blame herself secretly that those innocent people were caught into this situation.

Ino stared at Nara, "Should I talk to him, Shika?"

"But promise me that – "

"I will be okay."

I was sure she would be far from okay because I didn't think Gaara would just give up on her. Last time, it didn't do any good to her – what different would it make this time?

"I'll come with you." I abstractedly volunteered myself as everyone stared at me with puzzled look, except Ino. Damn, what the hell was I doing? I cleared my throat. "Just to make sure you won't screw it up."

"Quite a charmer, aren't you Sasuke-kun?" Ino said jokingly. One moment ago she was crying and now she was trying to tease me, she was sure moody. "But on the serious note, I'd be happy for you to be there."

I could have sworn I saw Shikamaru glaring at me for a second there. Shit, what was that for? Did he seriously think I would take Ino away from him just like Gaara did? Well, the most logical answer would be yes.

* * *

**A/N: **(Long update that you can skip) I'm so back. I'm sorry I was neglecting my Fanfiction responsibilities. My schedule has been very, very hectic for the most part. College is such a bitch – trust me, it is. Especially when you're taking loadshit of Chemistry units. And yes, I'm still busy – actually, I'm leaving the country on Saturday, November 6, for a two-month long vacation in Japan. This is my very first time traveling without anyone on my side. I've been to a lot of places but I always had a relative with me to travel with – that's why I'm kinda nervous about this. Truth to be told, I wanted to go to England or Italy instead but some shit came up. It was such a pain in the butt dealing with my teachers about this long-ass vacation (and thank God in the end, they agreed as long as I don't bum around – I still gotta do my classroom work but like, everything will be online – I'll have to send them my classwork every week). I seriously need this, just to get my shit together because I've been so stressed out lately. I'll buy a computer as soon as I get there, so I'll be able to update this story.

Sorry about that long update. Please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hunt**

**Summary:** Ino – the broken interrogator who just came back from her two-year mission in Suna. Sasuke – the former traitor who surrendered himself to Konoha a year ago. Both aren't looking for love, but love is on the hunt for them.

* * *

**Dedication:** This is for everyone who took their time to review the previous chapter. And I wanna thank **jintoshikazu** for the consecutive reviews of every chapter that has been published. Jin, you're awesome.

* * *

Honestly speaking, with Sasuke on my side, I felt a little more comfortable than I perhaps should have been. When he offered to go with me earlier, I was surprised a little. Just like everyone else was. "You didn't have to go with me, you know."

"I had to make sure you wouldn't sc-"

I cut him off because I knew damn well what he was trying to do, "By this 'screw up', you actually mean 'marry him', right?" Just like Shikamaru, he also didn't want me to marry Gaara. And for a friend, that was understandable. I looked up at him and said, "Thank you, Sasuke."

He was looking after me. Just like what a friend would do. We were friends – good friends – and it only took two weeks to build that friendship. Two freaking weeks. I smiled a little at myself, I found it quite hilarious that he and I had known each other for years – even before academy years – and we didn't have chance to be friends until two weeks ago. And truthfully, I always had wanted to become his friend.

"It's nothing." He grew on me – like some others, I never hated him. And I was happy that I never did because Uchiha Sasuke had become an amazing a person that he was now. He had low points in his life and to me, those lows had never made him a 'heartless monster' like others had believed. To me, those lows had made him so human. So utterly human who had hurt and sinned.

After that, it was a quiet walk to the Hokage Tower, where we would be meeting Gaara and Naruto. I was nervous but I figured, I wasn't as nervous as I was supposed to be because Sasuke was here. And he cared for me.

_Ino, you can and will do this. Once and for all._

I gulped as Sasuke knocked on Naruto's office's door. For a minute there, I'd thought I didn't wanna do this anymore. But thankfully, I'd convinced myself that it would be for everybody's good...maybe except for Gaara's. Naruto opened the door and let us come in. And there he was, standing and looking at me.

"Why is he with you?" Gaara asked, referring to Sasuke.

"Because he doesn't hurt me like you do," I instantly retorted as his eyes met mine. "This will be quick," I paused to breathe in and out, "and concise. Gaara, I'm here to ask you..." I needed some air. "...to please completely let me and what we had go."

He didn't want that, I could see it in his eyes. "What we had is the only thing that keeps me going; so why should I?"

"Because this madness has got to stop." Facing him at this moment was as hard as I expected it to be. "Because I'm hurting so much...and your people in Suna are hurting too because they don't have you."

"Why can't you also be hurting because you don't have me?" His question hurt me because I could tell how much he loved me. He couldn't let me go because of this selfish love that he had for me. And I came to realize that this selfish love of his wasn't only destroying me, it was destroying him too.

"Because everything's changed." My love for Gaara was still there but I probably didn't love him enough to overlook what he and his village leaders did. "Coming back to you...would only kill me because I know that if I ever came back, it would lead to my self destruction." I could see his fists clenching – he was hurting, and so was I. "Tell me, Gaara, could you bear to see me killing myself each day because of you?"

He didn't answer, nor he could look at me.

"We had amazing times together – we really did. But those good times aren't enough to make me forget that I lost a life inside me because I was with you." There wouldn't be anything that could make me forget that. "You hurt me so much that I didn't even think that I could ever move on – and there was a point that I was so hurt that I had a depression and mental breakdown." My heart started clenching but it wasn't nearly as painful as the pain that he caused me. "Can't you see? This love of yours isn't for me."

"Then who...who is it for?" Finally, he spoke but his voice was breaking. "At this point, I don't think anybody would want this love."

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "But if you're given the chance to love again, treat her differently." I tried to smile but instead, my eyes ended up watering. "Go back to Suna and find her. I know you'll be able to because everyone has someone for them – it just turns out that I'm not the one for you."

"I don't want to believe that," he said, shaking his head. "No one ever loved me as much as you did."

"But many people love you unconditionally and they're in Suna," I reminded him. "Gaara, they love and respect you; and you should reciprocate that love by going back there!"

"But I lost you because I had to lead them!" I felt uncomfortable seeing someone as powerful and emotionless as him hurting so much. "Ino, if I was not the Kazekage, I would still have you right now. Everything would be different and I...I would be happy with you and my child."

"You could have prevented everything if you wanted to! If you didn't tell Temari then I would still have my baby with me! And if you only told me about that goddamned law then no one would have to kill that defenseless child in my womb!" I had lost my temper. I saw Naruto and Sasuke surprise of my sudden outburst for a moment. Sighing, I continued in a lower and calmer tone, "There are so many what if's and what could have happened instead...but this...this is what we ended up with and we can't do anything about it anymore. We can't change what's been done – so just accept that we aren't for each other."

No response came from him. But he knew...he knew what I said was the sickening truth. And he knew that I had made up mind and there wouldn't be anything in this world that could make me come back to him.

I looked at Sasuke as he nodded. "I'm done here."

* * *

When I got back to Shika's apartment with Sasuke, Karin and Sakura weren't there anymore. And I thought it was better this way because for now, I wouldn't want to be questioned about anything by anyone. Unless, of course, it was Shikamaru.

"How was it?" Shikamaru anxiously asked. Like always, he was worried about me but this time around, he was not scared to let me see how worried he was with me. I smiled at him to let him know that it ended up okay.

"Better than I anticipated." But then again, I had expected for the worst – which was, him killing me. And thankfully, it wasn't that bad. "Although, it does hurt seeing him...you know, hurt and broken." After what he'd done, I really had thought I would want to see him destroyed but I had just realized that I wouldn't be able to stand that. "He probably loved me more than he should have."

"He couldn't let you go, which means he loved himself too." Shikamaru was right. His love couldn't be more genuine, but his love also had never been selfless. Before he and I became a couple, he only cared for his villagers and comrades – never for himself. And if I thought about it, he became a mad man because of this love. This stupid but real love.

"Do you think he's going back to Suna?" It was Sasuke who asked this time. "He didn't really say that he would leave and let you go."

I nodded. I had Gaara figured out for the most part. He didn't need to say anything. I knew him too much. "And he knows it'll be for the best."

"Then that's good." Shikamaru smiled at me – and I hadn't seen that smile in a long time. "Everything will be better from here."

"Absolutely." After returning the smile Shikamaru had given me, I turned to Sasuke. "It made me really happy that you were on my side throughout this whole thing." My smile only got bigger. "Can't really thank you enough."

I couldn't, really. He'd done more than he had been paid to do. He didn't have to be my friend when I had desperately needed one. But he'd still chosen to be. Sasuke had made it easier for me this past two weeks.

In response to me, Sasuke only gave me a lopsided smirk. I'd take that as "you're welcome."

* * *

A week had passed and Sakura had informed me five days ago that Gaara had left the day after I had talked to him. This week was the best week I'd had after I lost my baby. My friends were very supportive – even Sasuke. He always came by to my apartment to check up on me, maybe because his flat was just two doors away from mine.

It wasn't like we chitchatted whenever Sasuke visited. Actually, he hardly ever talked whenever he dropped by. But I was fine with that because I was really used to that.

_Knock, knock,_ I heard someone fiercely knocking on my door. Expecting it'd be Sasuke standing in my doorstep, I hurried to open the door to see..._Naruto?_

"Hokage-sama?" I said in a business-like tone voice. I gave way to let him in my apartment, "Have a seat. Should I get you anything?"

He shook his head. I studied him for a minute and I figured that something was wrong. Naruto wasn't smiling and his eyes were empty and sad. "Is there something wrong, Naruto?"

He nodded a little bit, his eyes still not on me. I could swear he was making me so nervous. While I'd hated how Naruto was when he'd butted into my business, I didn't want to see him being like this. Trying to make this less intense, I tried to joke, "Should I sit for this?"

My attempt to lighten the situation didn't work. Normally, he would just ride on my jokes but right now, he was really different. Worriedly, I told him in a much serious stone, "Look at me and tell me what the hell is happening."

My eyes met his, and then he answered hesitatingly, "Gaara's dead."

* * *

**Author's note: **I have an idea how horrible I have been so you don't have to remind me. I apologize. By the way, thank you so much to all who have reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate the loves! Also, I really missed writing for my favorite couple. This is second to the last chapter. Yes, next chap will be the last. Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon.

Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hunt**

**Summary:** Ino – the broken interrogator who just came back from her two-year mission in Suna. Sasuke – the former traitor who surrendered himself to Konoha a year ago. Both aren't looking for love, but love is on the hunt for them.

* * *

**Warning: **It's the last chapter.

**Dedication:** For everyone who never fails to review since the first chapter.

* * *

"Gaara's dead."

"D-Dead?" I gulped, wishing to every God there was that I'd misheard. I didn't know if my heart was crushing, or it was just beating way too fast. But I was certain of one thing, my heart was aching so bad. "W-What do you mean...by _that_?"

"Suicide." The pain in Naruto's eyes were so visible, but I knew I wasn't doing better than he was either. "I..." Naruto's eyes started watering, and his tears were making me weak. "I knew it was coming and..._and_ I should have tried harder to make you go him." He buried his face into his palms, trying to hide all the frustrations and hurt that he was feeling. "It was all my fault."

"No, it wasn't your fault." This answered my question why he'd butted in my business with Gaara when he was here. He'd known all along that Gaara would rather die than not have me. "You were a good friend to him, Naruto." I bit my lip. "I'm sorry."

When Gaara had said what we had was the only thing that kept him going, I'd hardly listened because he had a lot more reasons to keep going than he'd thought – for one, he was the Kazekage and all of Suna had learned to love him and accept him; he also had many friends. But he apparently hadn't seen or realized these.

"When he first came here in Konoha," Naruto paused to wipe his tears away, "he told me how much he loved you. That he'd die without you in his life." Naruto gave me a sad smile. "He really, really loved you, you know."

I nodded. "He really did but as I said, his love wasn't for me. His love killed the baby inside – it made me suffer." I didn't feel responsible of his death, but that didn't mean this news wasn't hurting me because it really was. "I'm not regretting that I chose not to be with him, Naruto."

That probably pulled the trigger because Naruto suddenly stormed off my apartment. What was Naruto expecting anyway? That I would kill myself because he'd killed himself? Was he forgetting that I had been the victim all along? This wasn't my fault.

* * *

That night, Sasuke came over again to check up on me and I'd told him everything. How I was hurting but I knew for a fact that the blame shouldn't be on me. "So yeah, Naruto's probably thinking it's my fault too."

"He's just hurt." Sasuke attempted to defend Naruto. "Understand him for now. The hurt he's feeling makes him want to blame his death on someone." It was a human thing, I realized. He was trying to put the blame on someone because no one was responsible for his death but Gaara himself. "He'll come around and apologize when the hurt lessens."

I put my head on Sasuke's shoulder. He really was the one who always made me feel better. We'd been friends for a month now and I hoped that our friendship would last. "I didn't want him to die."

"I know." Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder to remind me that he understood. "Because you loved him."

"I thought I had him figured out," I confessed as the tears started streaking my cheeks. I couldn't fathom why I was crying now that Sasuke was comforting me. Why I felt weaker than ever all of sudden, I didn't understand. "I thought when he left, everything would be better from then on just like what Shika said." Apparently, I was disgustingly wrong because I didn't think he'd kill himself. "Am I destined to hurt forever?"

Sasuke hugged me as I continued sobbing on his chest. It was a crappy feeling, thinking that I would never be happy again. The streak of my bad luck seemed endless. "It'll get better."

I sure hoped so.

* * *

"It's been a year since he died," Karin pointed out. Sasuke was right when he said it'd get better. Because it really did. "How do you feel?"

"Can't really change the fact he's dead, even after a year." I tried to smile a little. "At times, I miss him. But you know, I realized that this was what he wanted...I just wish he'd wanted something else better than that."

"He did want something better than that." Sasuke's eyes were on me. "And I couldn't exactly blame him."

Karin, Sakura, and I raised our eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Did you just compliment me?" I questioned, almost amused. Although, I was sure Shikamaru wouldn't be happy with that, if he'd known. "Woah, slow down with the saké." He must be drunk as all hell to carelessly compliment anyone. He was Uchiha Sasuke; and Uchiha Sasuke never complimented anyone, let alone me. "I think you've had too much to drink."

It seemed as though Sasuke just realized what he'd done because he was kind of blushing. Not super red, but anyone could tell he was regretting it. "I did not compliment you."

Karin made a face. "You're just delusional, Ino. Sasuke-kun will never compliment you..._or any woman_ for that matter."

Sakura agreed with Karin. Ha, jealous bitches.

"Whatever, losers." I smiled – my friendship with these three was one of the best things in the world. Not that I loved Shikamaru or Chouji any less because really, I loved those two like crazy too. "Sasuke's got the hots for me, it's_ so_ obvious."

"Wait, you knew?" Karin asked as Sasuke spitted the saké he'd been drinking.

"No, I was just joking," I admitted. But _really_? Sasuke really had the hots for me? I wouldn't have known. "Oh my God..." I turned to face Sasuke, who ran his hand over his face out of annoyance over Karin's big mouth. "Really?"

"Oh shit," Karin cursed.

"You're one dumb cunt," Sakura told Karin. Sakura had known too? "Ino's obviously too stupid to put malice in her friendship with Sasuke-kun. Now the chance you've got with Sasuke-kun is all gone."

"Just great," Sasuke sarcastically remarked.

"So, Sasuke-kun plans to tell her anyway!" Karin argued. "It's not like Ino hadn't already taken away our chance with Sasuke-kun when they became _almost_ best friends."

"I wasn't planning anything," Sasuke filled Karin in. This was just straight up awkward. I felt such an idiot not to notice anything. So all the time he'd visited me was not only because he cared for me? Call me a dimwit but I'd never thought Sasuke could actually _like_ any woman for real. Not because I'd thought he wasn't a human or anything, but because he was Sasuke – and it seemed so out of character for Sasuke to like someone.

_Sorry,_ Karin mouthed to Sasuke.

"So..." I tried to lessen the awkwardness that all of us were feeling. "Anyone up for more bottles of saké?"

In unison, everybody silently agreed by just nodding their head.

* * *

After a couple more bottles of saké, we'd all decided that we'd had enough. So right now, Sasuke and I were headed to our apartments. We were drunk, but not shit-faced enough not to be able to walk or talk properly.

It would have been less awkward if we weren't strolling all alone at midnight in the gloomy street of Konoha. I tried to open a topic because the silence was killing me, "You drank awfully lot today."

He really did. He usually drank but not as much as today. "I needed it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Enough with all the bullshits, I wanted to know. "We're friends – you can tell me everything."

"Exactly why I didn't tell you because we're friends." Unlike Shikamaru, this guy couldn't risk friendship over love. "And that's not the only thing."

I waited for him to continue so he did, "With how you dealt with Nara. He's in love with you but you turned him down because you were scared to completely lose him if you two didn't work out as a couple."

"My friendship with you is different with my friendship with Shikamaru." Because to me, Shika was more than a best friend. He was a sibling to me. "Shikamaru's friendship is one that I can't live without."

"And you can live without mine?"

"It'd be hard but I could."

"Did you just tell me that you're willing to give me a shot at this?" He stopped walking, so did I. We looked at each other. "You just did, didn't you?"

Must be the alcohol. But then again, why wouldn't I want to give him a chance? He was always there for me; he truly cared and accepted me. And besides, he wasn't the Kazekage...and nobody would disapprove. Not even forehead or Karin. "I guess I just did."

Since Gaara, I had never been involved with any male. I deserved to be happy too, and Sasuke could give me that happiness. Unlike what I had had with Gaara, which was not thought-of and fast-phased, what I had with Sasuke had a strong base. Genuine friendship and full acceptance of one another. Also, I'd loved Sasuke years ago and I couldn't see why I couldn't fall for him again.

Without any words, Sasuke pulled me into him for a securing embrace.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me not to commit suicide if we didn't last."

"Promise."

He smiled, and I did as well. Pulling back from him, I stared at his face – I was one lucky woman.

* * *

**A/N:** Done! Finally. Thank you for the undying support you guys have given even though I wasn't a constant updater. I hope you had fun reading this. The inspiration of this came from my aunt who had miscarriage twice in a row in less than two years. So yeah.

And oh, I want to explain it here if you don't understand her friendship with Shikamaru. What she basically means is that her friendship with Shikamaru is way too precious. She treasures her friendship with Sasuke but her friendship with him isn't as deep as Shikamaru's. She can risk her friendship with Sasuke while she can never do the same with Shikamaru. I guess every girl that has guy best friend understands this.

Also, I will try my hardest to come up with a GaaIno oneshot since I feel bad that they ended up tragically in this story. Just like always, I'm gonna start a new multi-fanfic because this one has come to an end. And I want to know which male character do you want to complete the love triangle? (_Sasuke/Ino/?_). I need to know.

I just realized that tomorrow (_April 15th, 2O11_) is the third birthday of my Fanfiction account. After three_ long_ years of writing, I'm still holding onto this account. I wish I could hold onto a guy as well as I could hold onto a Fanfiction account. Because seriously, none of them lasted this long.

**Please review this chapter.** I really want to know what your overall impression of this story. Thanks so much.


End file.
